Sisterly Betrayal
by cyberdemon
Summary: She loved him for as far as she could remember. She’d always been willing to give up anything for him. There was just one problem, he belongs to her sister.
1. pain

Lifeless, heartbroken, and full of nothing but despair. That was how Lacus Clyne felt right then. Everything in her life just seemed to no longer have the meaning that it once had, at least since she lost the one she loved most to a woman that she had always trusted, her sister.

Her sister was a woman by the name of Fllay Allster. To be exact the two of them were step sisters. Fllay's father George Allster died and her mother kept the name Allster when she married Lacus's father and that stuck with Fllay as well. Lacus never thought of her as anything less than a real sister though. They were both still very young children when their parents married so they grew up together as real sisters.

'When was it that things got so bad between the two of us?' she mentally asked herself as she just laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Why did things have to turn out like this?" she continued to ask herself as she turned on her side. Her entire world felt like it was collapsing around itself.

Finally sitting up, Lacus threw her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up slowly before she started to walk towards the door to her room. She walked out and started to walk down the stairs to see if dinner was done.

Lacus came to a stop when she stepped into the living room. Sitting there on the couch was the one who had been haunting her every thought, Kira Yamato. The two of them had known each other since kindergarten and had been the best of friends ever since. They were already freshmen in college which meant that they had been friends for around fourteen years already.

What Kira didn't know though was that Lacus had been in love with him since before high school even started. For five years she had been in love with him but she had always been satisfied just being by his side.

It was about a year and a half ago though that her love had turned into sheer heartbreak. Just when Lacus felt like she finally had the courage to confess her feelings to the one she loved, the worst possible thing happened to her. Just when she was about to tell him, he instead told her that he was going out with Fllay. Just when she was finally taking a chance, her sister betrayed her.

Flashback

Lacus laid on her bed humming a soft tune as she looked over a text book before her for school. Eventually the soft hum turned into a tune. Lacus had always loved to sing and was considered to have the best voice in her entire school. She remembered that she started to learn to sing for one specific person.

At the time she hadn't realized that she was in love with him. In fact it would still be several years before she realized her feelings. Kira had told her how he liked when a woman could sing like those on the TV. Lacus really took that to heart. Almost immediately afterwards she really started to learn to sing. She was still young so love wasn't something she understood but Kira was always the one that was closest to her heart from the very beginning.

The thought of Kira Yamato brought a small blush to Lacus's face at the same time as a pure smile also crossed her face. He truly was everything to her. Lately she was even considering telling him her feelings but she wasn't sure if she could even if she wanted to.

Her thoughts were cut short when there was a knock on the door to her room. "Come in," she said and the door to the room opened and her sister Fllay came walking in. This slightly confused Lacus since Fllay usually never knocked on the door and just walked into the room. She just shrugged it off though. "Hello Fllay. Is there something you want?" she asked putting on a smile.

"Oh nothing much," the red haired, blue eyed woman said as she came into the room and immediately made herself comfortable. "I was just hoping that maybe the two of us could talk for a little. We don't do much talking lately," Fllay said and walked with a hidden grin as Lacus brightened up quite a bit at the idea.

"Why of course. I was just planning to take a break from my homework anyways," Lacus said placing down her pencil and sitting up straight while turning to face her sister completely.

"So how are things going for you Lacus?" Fllay asked studying the pink haired woman across from her with great interest. "How are things going for you and your friends," Fllay said in a friendly voice. "Have any crushes or stuff like that? I just want to know a bit more about my precious sister's life," she said with a smile.

"Everything is going great for me and my friends," Lacus explained since Fllay didn't hang out with her or her friends at all. "I wouldn't exactly say I have a crush though… it's more like I'm in love," she said with a pretty pink blush crossing over her face.

"In love?" Fllay questioned looking rather giddy. "With who exactly and why haven't I heard of this?" she asked looking positively excited for what she was about to here.

"With my best friend Kira," Lacus said trusting that Fllay wouldn't mention it to anyone. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. This isn't just a simple crush either. I know more than anything that I love him with all my heart. I'm not sure I can tell him though," she explained with a sad smile at the last part.

Fllay looked at Lacus curiously. "Why not? If you truly love him then you should tell him. He will never understand your feelings if you keep them to yourself. You should take the chance. Something might actually happen," she said with a smile.

"You know, I think I will," Lacus said feeling her heart speed up at the mere thought of telling the one she loved these almost indescribable feelings she had for him. "Thank you Fllay," she said giving her sister one of her beautiful smiles.

"It's no problem at all. I'm always glad to be able to help my precious sister," Fllay said with a bright smile as the two of them then got to talking about all sorts of things which got some good laughs from Lacus.

* * *

The hallways of Lacus's high school were completely crowded early the next morning. This frustrated Lacus because she really wanted to find Kira. She had spent most of the morning doing everything she could to gain the courage she felt she would need to tell Kira her feelings. 

'First Kira left his house early so I ended up walking to school on my own, and then I can't even find him in this huge crowd,' Lacus thought with a sigh since she had already checked his locker and he wasn't there.

A familiar blonde suddenly came out of the crowd that Lacus was heading into. It was a close friend of Lacus's by the name of Cagalli. She also happened to be the twin sister of the man Lacus was in love with. "Cagalli!" Lacus yelled out catching the blonde's attention.

"Oh hey Lacus," Cagalli said as she walked over to Lacus through the crowds. Cagalli almost immediately noticed that there was a bit of a change in Lacus. She seemed to shine with a determination that Cagalli hadn't seen on her before.

"Have you seen Kira? I've been looking all over for him but he just doesn't seem to be anywhere. We didn't walk to school together like we usually do as well," Lacus said looking sad that he was nowhere to be found.

"He got a call early this morning, not sure who it was from but he ended up leaving for school earlier than usual. I think I saw him over by the library a few minutes ago though. You can always check there," Cagalli responded and was quickly thanked by Lacus before the pink haired woman disappeared into the crowds.

Lacus walked through the halls at a quick pace until she came to the library. At first Lacus didn't even see her beloved brunette but then she caught sight of him just as he was about to disappear behind a corner. "Kira!" Lacus yelled out and saw the brunette come to a stop and turn around so that she could see his face.

"Oh hey Lacus," Kira said looking happier than he had been for quite a while. "Sorry I couldn't walk with you to school but something amazing just happened," he said excitedly as he looked into Lacus's blue eyes.

Lacus was about to tell him her feelings but his words made her come to a halt. "Oh really? What happened? It sure seemed to make you happy," she said figuring that she'd just tell him her feelings afterwards.

Kira remained silent for several moment and Lacus could tell that he was recounting all of the events that had happened that morning. "I finally got a girlfriend," he said happily not even noticing how quiet and still Lacus had suddenly become because of his words.

"G-girlfriend?" Lacus was barely able to get out of her mouth. She could already feel her determination crumbling as well as her entire world around it. She simply couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You got a girlfriend? Who?" she asked in such a quiet voice that he could almost not hear it.

Kira looked at her face with a rather confused look. "You mean you don't know? I thought she would've told you since it's Fllay," he said and then just about everyone around them except Kira could pretty much hear the sound of Lacus's heart completely shattering within her chest.

Heartbreak, loss, and betrayal all circulated throughout Lacus's entire being. Her sister, someone she truly loved, had betrayed her. Fllay knew that Lacus loved Kira. She did just tell her that the night before. Fllay convinced Lacus to tell Kira and then she had the nerve to go and do this to her.

As if to rub it in, Fllay suddenly appeared and wrapped her arms around Kira possessively. "Oh hey Lacus. Did you hear the great news?" she asked not even looking the least bit troubled at the fact that she had betrayed all the trust and love that Lacus had put in her since they were children.

Lacus had absolutely no doubts in her mind at that moment that Fllay had done this on purpose. The smirk that Fllay held on her face and the gleam in her eyes were all that was needed to know the truth. "Yes, I'm happy for you," she lied as she did her best to keep the tears that so desperately wanted to fall at bay. "I'm sorry, I have to go," Lacus said before running off as fast as she could.

End Flashback

That was the first and only time that Lacus had ever ditched school. She knew that if she stuck around that things would've only gotten worse so she left school with Cagalli's help.

Fllay never once made any attempt to deny what she did as long as the two of them were alone. In fact, as long as they were alone she'd do everything she could to absolutely rub it in Lacus's face that she was going out with the man that Lacus loved and not Lacus herself.

The ever familiar pain in Lacus's chest came right back when she saw Kira sitting there in front of her. Despite the fact that he was going out with Fllay, Lacus love for him never once dwindled. In fact, it had only continued to grow more and more even though it hurt Lacus even more to admit it.

Kira had no clue what Fllay was actually doing. Lacus had seen how happy he looked that day and just could never bring herself to tell him the truth and get him hurt. Sure it would give her a chance but she felt that Kira would be completely devastated to hear that his girlfriend was using him and Lacus simply didn't want to be the cause of that.

"Hi Kira," Lacus said very softly and lovingly. No matter what happened back then, she knew she couldn't blame Kira. It wasn't like he knew how she felt. As far as he was concerned, she was just his best friend.

Turning towards the soft voice, a small smile crossed Kira's face at the sight of Lacus. "Hey Lacus," he said standing up and giving her a tight hug. Things hadn't quite been the same between them since he started dating Fllay but Kira knew that he would always consider Lacus his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" she asked even though she knew that he was here for Fllay. Lately that seemed to be all that he came there for. When he actually did come to see Lacus, Fllay would somehow end up keeping him away from Lacus anyways.

"Actually I have a date with Fllay," he said and couldn't help but notice how her eyes sadden at how Fllay always took up his time. He knew he really had been neglecting his friends lately but he couldn't really neglect his girlfriend either. When it came to Fllay that was something a person simply didn't want to do.

"I see," Lacus said even though she was silently hoping that maybe he had come to see her instead of Fllay. 'Like that will ever happen. Fllay has him wrapped tightly around her fingers,' she thought growing depressed like she had so many times before. She felt that Fllay was not only taking away her chance to love Kira but her chance to even have him as her best friend.

"Please don't look like that Lacus," Kira begged since he hated seeing Lacus look so sad. He already hated how she seemed so sad lately and there didn't seem to be anything that he could do to cheer her up. "How about we hang out like we used to this weekend?" he suggested since he didn't have any plans with Fllay.

This made Lacus smile even though she had a feeling that Fllay would end up making plans with Kira that weekend to make sure that he couldn't hang out with her. "I would really like that," she said planning to do everything she could to keep this from Fllay so that she couldn't ruin it. "Just don't tell Fllay," Lacus said with a cute little grin on her face.

Kira chuckled at her last statement. He figured it was probably best anyways. Fllay tended to get very jealous about the fact that he was best friends with Lacus. He couldn't count the number of times she forced him to go out when he had plans to hang out with Lacus. 'Well she probably didn't know,' he thought with a frown not liking how badly his friendship with Lacus had been hurt by all those occasions.

"Oh Kira! I'm so sorry, did you wait long?" Fllay interrupted as she came rushing down the stairs. As soon as she saw the two of them speaking she rushed down and interrupted before anything could come out of it. 'Lacus won't be able to get close to Kira if I have any say in it,' she thought with a mental grin.

"Oh… uh… no, of course not. I just got here," Kira said turning to look at his girlfriend. "I was just talking with Lacus. Anyways, are you ready to go?" he questioned since they had reservation and needed to get going if they were going to make them.

"Of course," Fllay said as she seductively approached Kira and made sure to give him a big kiss right in front of Lacus to rub it in her face more. She enjoyed the look of pain that flashed across Lacus's face at the sight before she turned and left the room quickly.

"I'll talk…" Kira said turning around to speak to Lacus but silenced himself when he saw that she wasn't in the room. "Lacus?" Kira called out with a frown but didn't receive a reply, "that's weird, she was here a second ago," he murmured to himself.

"She left to give us some room," Fllay lied with an inner grin. She was glad that Kira didn't see Lacus leave or he would really start to suspect Lacus's feelings for him and that was something that Fllay didn't need.

"I see," Kira said looking at the only exit in the room that Lacus could've taken with a slight frown. "Anyways, we had better get going or we'll lose our reservations," he said turning back to Fllay with a smile.

"Right," Fllay said latching herself to Kira's arm as he led the way out of the house and towards his car. "So what were you talking to Lacus about?" Fllay asked hoping that they weren't making any plans to hang out. She'd just have to make plans with him to stop that if that was the case.

"Nothing really, we were just talking about what has been going on lately with each other," Kira lied preferring to keep his word to Lacus about not telling Fllay about their get together. 'Just a secret between me and Lacus. Nothing wrong with that. It's not like it's a date or anything,' Kira thought while giving Fllay a smile.

Fllay studied Kira trying to find out if he was lying or not but eventually just gave up. "So Kira, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked trying to be cautious in case he was lying and had actually made plans.

Kira thought as quickly as he could to come up with an excuse. "I'm… uh… going to see my mother this weekend," he said knowing it would be safe since Fllay and his mother didn't get along at all so he didn't have to worry about Fllay trying to tag along.

Fllay frowned since she didn't like Kira's mother at all. "Can't you skip it? I'd like to spend more time with you. You are my boyfriend after all," she said in almost an accusing way as if he didn't pay enough attention to her.

"I can't do that. She's my mother," Kira said making a mental note to explain it to his mother. Fllay could be a bit unpredictable at times. "Besides, I need to get away for a while. There's been a lot on my mind lately," he said her with a smile so as not to worry her.

Fllay glared at him before turning her head away. She didn't care any more as long as he kept away from Lacus. As long as he did that then she'd didn't have anything to worry about with her plans.

Kira got the feeling right then that Fllay really did want to keep him and Lacus apart at all costs. This caused him to frown but then he decided to forget about it thinking that he must just be over thinking situation a bit too much.

There was a very good reason that Kira wanted to hang out with Lacus this time. He was being truthful when he said that he had a lot on his mind about him and Fllay and he wanted Lacus's opinion on it. 'It's something that could really decide what my future will be like,' he thought with a small smile.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly midnight that Lacus heard Fllay finally returning from her date with Kira. She absolutely hated the ideas that popped up in her head about what Kira and Fllay were doing until so late at night. She didn't like the idea that Kira might be intimate with Fllay. She knew there was nothing she could do since the two were dating and Kira only had feelings for Fllay. 

'It's only a matter of time,' Lacus thought with a frown. It had become all too common for Fllay to show up in Lacus's room after each of her dates. She loved to be able to gloat to Lacus about how she got Kira.

As if on cue, Fllay walked through the closed door uninvited into Lacus's room. "Oh what a wonderful date that was," Fllay gloated with a smirk as she made herself comfortable for the long gloating session she had plan.

Lacus tried her best to ignore Fllay and instead focused on studying for one of her college courses. 'Just ignore her, just ignore her. Maybe if I do then she will leave me alone,' Lacus thought although she found it very hard to. She wasn't sure if she would be able to keep taking nights like these.

Fllay ignored the fact that Lacus was trying to ignore her and kept talking. "Oh I wonder how long it will be until he proposes to me. I know that it is only a matter of time. He loves me too much to do anything else," she pondered out loud and smirked when she saw how Lacus froze up at the mere thought of it.

"Why? Why do you take so much pleasure in torturing me like this Fllay? What did I ever do to you? I never took anything from you. I never hated you. You were always the sister that I loved. So why do you insist on doing this to me?" Lacus asked despite her attempts to ignore Fllay.

This time it was Fllay who froze up at the suddenness of the question. At the same time, it sent a wave of fury through her at being reminded of why she was doing this in the first place. "As if you don't know what you did you stupid little bitch!" Fllay screamed out before she left the room afraid of doing something that might ruin her plans for hurting Lacus.

Fllay stormed through the halls ignoring both her Siegel and her mother as she made her way to her room. 'I can't stand that bitch! Everything would've been fine with me if she never even existed!' she thought with a scream.

For the first few years that their parents had been married, Fllay didn't mind having Lacus as a sister. The two got along fine. But then things really started to change when the two of them first started to go to school.

At first it had started off as jealousy. She didn't like how no matter how much she worked Lacus always seemed to do better in school. If Fllay got an A on a test, Lacus would always seem to get an A .

Another thing she had a problem with was that people never seemed to care about her whenever Lacus was in the room. Fllay would never have been considered unpopular. Quite the opposite actually, she was quite popular as long as Lacus wasn't around. When Lacus was around people swarmed to her like moths to a flame. The students loved her, the teachers loved her. This really caused her hatred and jealousy to build the more it happened.

Everything came to a breaking point though when they went into their sophomore year of high school. At the time, Fllay had been going out with a guy by the name of Sai Argyle. She was very happy and thought that she might even have been in love.

Things had been going great for her with Sai. Then one day he just suddenly broke up with her. His excuse was that he just didn't have the same feelings for her anymore. It wasn't until later that she had found out the truth. He had actually broken up with her to be able to ask Lacus out. She turned him down but it was still the breaking point for Fllay. The jealousy and anger that she had felt when around Lacus had turned into full blown hatred.

'Lacus is always given everything no matter what she does! Father favors her to succeed him in taking over the company. Everyone loves her. She gets the best grades besides Kira. She gets everything!' she thought angrily as her fist shook in anger.

After the whole Sai problem, Fllay swore that she would ruin Lacus at any cost. She would take away everything that Lacus valued most. 'I will never lose to Lacus again!' she thought with a smirk.

All of Fllay's plans revolved around Kira. Fllay had always known that Lacus was in love with Kira. He was the person that Lacus loved and valued most in the world. So she knew he would be the one that she would use to hurt Lacus to get back at her for all that she had been put through.

Although she already knew, she had started by asking Lacus about it as her 'loving' sister. After making sure that Lacus knew that she knew about her feelings, Fllay went out and asked Kira out after urging Lacus to do so know that doing that would strengthen the blow to Lacus.

Fllay knew that it wouldn't just stop at taking away Kira from Lacus. She wanted to make sure that she destroyed their friendship as well. She would take everything until Lacus reached the breaking point. 'With any luck, maybe she'll even kill herself. Then I will never have to look at that horrible face or remember her ever again! I will only be happy when I know that she is finally gone.' she thought with a sadistic look of glee in her eyes.

* * *

Kira sighed as he collapsed onto his bed in his apartment after he had dropped Fllay off at her house. "Things… sure have become complicated," he murmured to himself since there was no one else there. 

'I wonder if I really should do this. How can I face Lacus afterwards?' he thought with a frown as an image of a certain pink haired woman popped up in his mind. 'I mean, Lacus and Fllay are sisters. Lacus would probably be upset if I broke up with Fllay,' he thought with another sigh.

Ever since he had started to go out with Fllay, Kira felt an emptiness inside of him because of the fact that he wasn't able to be around Lacus as much as he used to. He didn't want to hurt Fllay's feelings but he wasn't sure that he'd be able to keep going on like this.

'I shouldn't have started going out with Fllay. I like her and it's not so bad being with her but it's just not what I'm looking for right now, especially since I'm in love with her sister,' he thought picturing Lacus's smiling face in his mind which brought a smile to Kira's face.

For as long as Kira could remember he had always been in love with Lacus. He always hated how it always seemed that Lacus could only see him as her best friend. He could never bring himself to tell her how he felt and could never figure out how she felt for him.

Eventually Kira started to lose faith that he would ever get a chance with Lacus. That was when Fllay came up to him telling him how she felt for him. Kira had always admired Fllay, maybe not in the same way that he admired Lacus, but he admired her confidence.

At the time, he had thought it would be good. If he went out with Fllay, then maybe he would be able to always be near Lacus. Yet the more that he went out with Fllay, the farther he felt he was getting from Lacus.

"I don't want things to get worse. Maybe if I find out how Lacus feels for me, then I'll be able to make the right decision," Kira murmured as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep hoping the day he would meet up with Lacus would come quickly.

* * *

There was a sound of a knocking on Kira's door. When Kira opened the door he was surprised to find Lacus standing there. "Hey Lacus, you're early. I was just about to get ready to go meet you," he said with a smile while letting her into his apartment. 

"I felt like coming a bit early. Sorry if it's an inconvenience," Lacus said giving Kira a smile as she had a seat on his couch in order to wait till he was completely ready so that they could get going.

"Not at all. It saves both of us some time," he said giving her a smile as he ran around a bit. "Excuse me for a second, Let me go take a quick shower and then we'll be off," Kira said running into his bathroom.

Lacus smiled since she was glad that she would be able to spend more time with Kira today. It had been so lonely without him around. Before he started to go out with Fllay, the two of them were always hanging out. Yet now those were few and far between. She really missed those days.

Lacus sighed as she tried to get comfortable. She knew that she got there a bit too early but she really wanted to spend as much time with Kira as she could today since it was possible that they wouldn't get another chance like this for a while.

After a few minutes Lacus started to get a bit bored and stood up to walk around. The apartment she was in was one that he got after they had graduated from high school. At the time he was already going out with Fllay. This meant that Lacus hadn't really had any time to actually get a good look at it.

While Lacus was looking around the room her eyes happened to catch something. She walked over to a desk against one of the walls. It was pretty well organized since Kira was rather neat person. There was something out of place on it though.

The item was a small velvet case. 'No, please no,' Lacus silently begged as she picked up the case and opened it to see a beautiful diamond ring. One she happened to know that belonged to his mother and that she wanted him to use it when he proposed to the one he loved.

'So, Fllay was right,' Lacus thought feeling her heart breaking more and more in her chest. 'Kira really does seem so far away from me now and I don't think there's any way to really close that distance,' she thought wiping away a few tears as she put it back and took a seat again just as Kira came walking into the room completely ready.

"There now, I'm all ready. Let's get going," Kira said walking over to the desk to grab his keys and wallet. His eyes landed on the case as well and he ended up rolling his eyes. 'My mom always did prefer Lacus. I'm going out with Fllay and she gave me that to give to Lacus instead,' he thought with a small chuckle before turning towards Lacus. "Let's go," he said and Lacus nodded her head as she stood up and followed him out of the apartment.

* * *

The day had been really fun in Lacus's opinion. It had been so long since she had been able to just hang out with Kira alone. Usually when she did have a chance Athrun or Cagalli would always be there. This time it was just her and Kira and no one else and that made Lacus really happy. She wished that this could be more than a friendly outing though. 

Kira looked towards Lacus and a smile appeared on his face before he suddenly started to chuckle. "Hey Lacus," Kira said managing to get Lacus's attention away from her thoughts for a few moments.

Lacus looked towards Kira curiously when he called out to her. "Yes?" she asked taking a lick of the ice cream cone that Kira had bought her when they started to get a bit hungry. She was then startled when he started to lean in towards her.

'What! What is he doing?!' Lacus mentally screamed when he kept getting closer and closer until his face was right in front of her, almost as if he was leaning in to try and kiss. 'Is he trying to kiss me?! What am I going to do?!" she thought in a panic. Sure she wanted to be able to kiss Kira but the thought that he was with Fllay and appeared to want to propose to her brought Lacus a sense of dread.

Lacus felt Kira place his hand on her cheek and blushed thinking about what was about to happen. She felt her eyes close as she waited for the moment to come but it never did. She then felt him pull away which caused her to look at him curiously.

"You had some ice cream on your nose," Kira said showing Lacus a bit of ice cream he must've rubbed off when his hand was on her cheek. "What are you getting so red about?" he asked since he didn't realize what it must've looked like to others.

This made Lacus go even more red. 'I'm such a fool! Of course he wouldn't be trying to kiss me like that. He has Fllay and she's all he seems to care about!' she mentally yelled in embarrassment. "It's nothing," she said trying to give him the best smile that she could.

"You're weird," Kira said in good nature while giving Lacus a smile that made her heart skip a beat. "Hey, Lacus. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Kira said bringing up the subject that he had been meaning to all night.

Lacus looked at him curiously and nodded her head as they headed over to a bench to take a short break while they talked. "So what's on your mind Kira?" Lacus asked even though she had a bad feeling about it.

Kira was silent for a while as he thought of how to word it properly. "Lacus… what do you think of me and Fllay?" Kira asked hoping that he might get some clue as to what Lacus's feelings were through her answer.

"You… and Fllay?" Lacus asked slowly wondering how it suddenly came to that subject when they were having such a good time. "What about the two of you?" Lacus asked trying her best to not look as down as she felt.

Kira felt a bit upset that Lacus didn't seem all that phased by the question. "I mean, what do you think about me being together with Fllay?" he asked hoping to see something that would give him some hint.

"I think… that you seem happy with her," Lacus said despite the fact that it broke her heart to say it. "You wouldn't have stayed with her for so long if you weren't happy," she said as she felt a huge urge to cry but fought back with all her might.

Lacus knew that she was only hurting herself with her words but she knew them to be true. 'Fllay doesn't deserve Kira. She's just using him to get back at me. Kira is happy with her though. What good will my telling him the truth do anyways? Fllay would just say I'm lying and Kira will probably believe her since he loves her so much,' Lacus thought as she stood up.

"As… as long as you are happy than what point is asking my opinion? The only thing that I really care about is our friendship. It means more to me than anything. No matter what you do with your life, just let me continue to be your best friend," Lacus said as the already shattered remains of her heart continued to be destroyed even more by her very own words.

Kira frowned and looked at the ground which went unnoticed by Lacus who was also looking at the ground. 'I guess that all I can ever expect. I'm just her best friend. That's all she really wants us to be. I bet that to her I'm more of a brother than anything else,' Kira thought sadly really wishing that it could've been more. "I see," Kira said giving up hope that anything would change between them.

"Today has been really fun Kira but I've got to go. We really should do this more. It's not nearly as much fun without you around," Lacus said taking a few steps away from Kira. She felt that she needed to get out of there before she did something that she might regret.

"Yeah. Let me take you home then," Kira suggested as he started to advance towards Lacus but was stopped when Lacus shook her head. "But…" he said but was then cut off by Lacus.

"It's alright. I'll just take the bus. There's something I need to do anyways," Lacus said taking a few more steps back. 'Yeah, cry,' she thought since she felt it was inevitable and she didn't want to cause Kira any trouble by allowing him to see it.

"But…" Kira responded but Lacus just turn and walked away before Kira could get another word out. He just remained frozen there. He wanted to chase after her but found himself frozen to the spot only able to watch as she got further and further away from him.

* * *

Despite what she had asked of him, things between Kira and Lacus didn't improve much over the next week. Any chance was always ruined by Fllay making sure her presence was known and that Kira be with her and only her at all times. 

Lacus sat at her desk with homework in front of her and a pencil in her hand. She wasn't moving that pencil though. She just sat there staring at it while not really even trying. She was just so deep in her thoughts about the problems that she had been going through these past few months.

'He's with her again like he always is. If she tells him to then he must and just runs off even though we were supposed to hang out tonight,' Lacus thought as her hand clutched the pencil tighter.

'I wonder if tonight will be the night he uses that ring or not. It's obvious that he wants to. Why else would he make Fllay his entire world and forget about everyone else?' Lacus thought putting down the pencil in her hand. 'What will I do though when he actually does? I wonder if I should tell him how I feel. It's not like there's really anything else for me to lose out of it. Despite last week we still don't talk. Soon, there will be nothing left between us,' she thought wiping away a few tears.

Lacus stood up and grabbed her shoes and coat. 'I need to take a walk and clear my head,' she thought knowing that she wasn't going to get any work done if she kept thinking about all of this.

Lacus walked towards the door and passed her parents along the way. "Where are you going Lacus?" Siegel asked in concern noticing how troubled his daughter looked at that moment. This made him really worried.

"She's not going anywhere. It's too late at night," her stepmother April said as she looked at Lacus in contempt without Siegel noticing it. She hated how Lacus was always interfering between her, Siegel, and Fllay.

She was like Fllay in that she'd rather see Lacus gone so that she could get the Clyne fortune without any problems. That was why she married Siegel in the first place. Unfortunately Lacus was always in the way by always out staging Fllay and leaving herself at the top of the list to take over for Siegel when he retired.

Since she had married Siegel she had made it a priority to make sure that Siegel didn't show any preference to Lacus since she was his only blood daughter. She swore that she would make it so that Fllay took over everything but it had yet to actually work because of Lacus's interfering.

"I'm just going for a walk. If you want to talk about being out late than speak to Fllay about it. Dating isn't an excuse," Lacus said monotonously as she just opened the door and left not listening to her stepmother.

If there's one thing Lacus hated most it was that her stepmother didn't give a care about her. She had always shown preference to Fllay and thought of Lacus as an outsider to the family. She was a person that Lacus couldn't impress no matter what she did or how hard she worked at something.

Even after getting into college she wasn't aloud to leave home and move into a dorm. Her stepmother made sure to keep her close to keep an eye on her so that she didn't do anything to out stage her precious Fllay. She treated Lacus as if she was nothing but a child even though she was already nineteen years old.

It seemed like nothing mattered when she grew up. If her stepmother did something mean than she would try to tell her father but he always told her that she must've been imagining it and she would always get in trouble with her stepmother later for talking about it. That was something that had stuck with her even today and made her worried about actually telling Kira about what it was that Fllay was actually doing. She feared that things would turn out exactly the same.

Ignoring the yelling that followed, Lacus just continued to walk away. She refused to become that woman's slave and roll over and die just so that Fllay would get everything. She didn't care if she got in trouble later, she just needed to be able to get out and clear her head for a while.

She walked for a while until she came to a nearby park that her and Kira always used to come to when they were still children. She stopped though when she heard something and saw a sight that truly destroyed her heart.

* * *

Kira and Fllay walked side by side in a park that night. Fllay was currently latched to Kira's arm ranting about her wonderful day and about a cute outfit that she'd seen that day which interested Kira in the least. 

'I guess this is all that I can get. The one I want doesn't want me so I guess it wouldn't be terrible to just stay with Fllay,' Kira thought trying to tune out her ranting like he'd done in the past.

"Hey Kira," Fllay said getting Kira's attention now that she had stopped talking about the pointless stuff. 'Time to put my plan into action,' she thought with a mental smirk as she saddened her face. "There's something I want to talk to you about," she said quietly as she stared in her violet eyes.

Kira came to a stop at the same time as Fllay and turned to look at her. "What is it Fllay?" Kira asked slightly worried. It wasn't normal for the normally very confident woman before him to be talking so sadly.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything we've been through. This past years has been the best of my life. My whole life has been a problem because of Lacus. Everyone always wanted her and that always hurt. I'm glad that I've finally been able to find someone like you who really wants me and not her," she said with a sad smile even though she knew it was the opposite in the beginning. When she asked him she knew he wanted Lacus but she was sure that things had completely changed since then. He didn't want Lacus anymore and Fllay saw that as a major victory for her plan.

"Fllay," Kira murmured looking at her sadly. He knew he couldn't blame Lacus for that. He'd heard all about it before from Lacus about those guys who used and hurt Fllay just to go out with her. She always turned them down though because they had the gall to do something like that.

"You mean everything to me Kira. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you around. Life just wouldn't have any meaning. What reason would I have to live if you left me like everyone else?" she said as her body started to shake. Kira thought it was because of suppressed tears but to Fllay it was because she was trying so hard not to laugh. There was no way she would kill herself for Kira. She valued her life far too much.

"Don't say stuff like that Fllay," Kira said getting really worried for the red hair woman as he grabbed her and took her into his arms. "I'm not that important Fllay. I'm sure you would get by. I promise not to leave you though," he continued knowing that by saying that he was truly giving up on Lacus. 'There's no chance for Lacus and I don't want to hurt Fllay any more than she already has been. I don't want her to kill herself for me. Even if I wanted to I know I can never leave Fllay now,' he thought feeling very afraid for Fllay.

Fllay smirked as she was about to finish her little act. "Really?" she questioned looking at Kira with hopeful eyes. Her mental grin spread when she saw him nod his head. "Then lets get married Kira," she said out of the blue which shocked Kira.

"M-married?" Kira said in surprise and saw Fllay enthusiastically nod her head. He sighed and gave her a smile. "Yeah, I was thinking the exact same thing," Kira said softly. He didn't want to be alone the rest of his life and he thought that he liked Fllay enough to be ready to marry her.

'Success,' Fllay thought wondering what the best way to rub this in Lacus's face would be. "Do… do you think you could do it the proper way?" Fllay asked softly since she at least wanted it to be done properly.

Kira nodded his head as he got down on one knee and held Fllay's hand. He didn't have a ring yet, preferring not to give her his mother since she would obviously be against it, but he would do this any if it will keep Fllay safe and happy. "Fllay Allster, will you marry me?" he asked not realizing who had just heard him.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Fllay screamed happily as she launched herself into Kira's arms. "There's no ring but I'm sure we can go out and get something tomorrow. Oh I can't wait to tell everyone," she said with a big smile.

Lacus stood there stunned not wanting to believe what she was hearing. She came right as Kira was getting down on his knee to propose. She knew she expected it to happen but for it to actually happen and for her to have the misfortune to see it hurt her worse than anything else.

She just stood there and watched for a few minutes before Fllay ran off obviously ready to gloat about her victory. 'It's really over for me. My chance with him is really gone,' she thought feeling the tears she had tried to suppress for so long falling down her face.

Meanwhile Kira gave a soft sad smile as he watched Fllay's figure disappear. He wanted to go with her to tell her parents but she insisted on doing it herself before running off. He then turned to head towards his apartment before a soft, "Kira," stopped him in his tracks.

Turning around, Kira was shocked to see Lacus there. "L-Lacus," he murmured hoping that she hadn't actually seen what had just happened. "What are you doing here Lacus?" he whispered feeling that there was something very wrong. 'Why does it look like she's crying?' he thought wondering what was going on.

"I was just going for a walk," Lacus said unable to stop the flow of tears that were very clear to Kira right then. "I- I see that you've finally asked her to marry you," Lacus continued and Kira could only nod his head.

Kira became really worried when he saw that she really was crying. "W-why are you crying?" Kira asked suddenly feeling a bit of dread at what might be said. 'What am I thinking, she doesn't like me like that and it's too late anyways. I can't leave Fllay now no matter what,' he thought staring at Lacus.

"Because it hurts," Lacus said finally starting to be honest with Kira. "I don't… I don't want you to be with her. I…" Lacus said wondering if she should really be saying stuff like this even though she knew it would only cause more problems for Kira.

"What are you saying?" Kira asked not wanting to believe what was happening. He had a feeling that he knew what Lacus was trying to say but didn't want to believe it. 'Not now, not when I can't go back,' he thought as Lacus approached him.

Lacus stood right in front of Kira right then. For some reason she felt like she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. She felt she had to say them and leave the rest to fate. She didn't want to keep holding them in only to suffer more and more because of it. "I don't want you to because I love you!" Lacus yelled before quickly leaning up and capturing Kira lips before he had any chance to stop her.

Lacus knew that she was being selfish but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Even if it was just a few words it made her heart feel lighter. 'I love him too much. I'm happy I could finally say it to him,' she thought pressing her lips tighter to his not caring about anything at that moment.

* * *

With Destiny of Love coming to an end soon, i figured I'd give you all the first chapter of my newest story a little early. This is one of my oldest ideas. i hope you all like it. so please be sure to read and review. With luck i should have the next chapter of DoL up soon. Could be the last one. 


	2. resolution

Kira could comprehend what the hell had just happened. First he ended up getting engaged to Fllay and now he found himself kissing Lacus. It was far too much of a shock. He hates how it only now came when it was far to late for him to change anything.

Even if it was just for a moment, Lacus's heart felt at ease. This was something that she had wanted for so long. She knew that it was completely wrong since Kira was her sister's fiancé. Yet still she wanted it so badly that it hurt. 'Love me, please love me,' Lacus mentally begged wishing to be selfish for once in her life.

Kira felt his heart surrendering to the kiss but his mind chastising him for this immoral action. He was supposed to be with Fllay. He knew that he couldn't let this go on and that he had to put a stop to it before he did something that would just hurt both Lacus and Fllay.

However, before Kira could take any action, Lacus pulled away from his lips. The two of them were unable to say a word. Kira couldn't even see Lacus's face since she was looking away from him.

Suddenly Lacus's forehead was pressed against Kira's chest. He also felt his short becoming wet with what was obviously her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so please don't hate me," Lacus said afraid of what her action might have done to their friendship.

Then Lacus pulled away and ran as fast as she could. Kira was shocked and tried to run after Lacus but found that she was simply too fast. Soon, he found that he just couldn't keep sight of her and finally came to a stop when he couldn't see her any longer.

"Why is this happening?" he thought running towards Lacus's house figuring that she was just going to head there anyways. He really felt worried for her. 'She must've bottled it up for so long worrying about my feelings for her and Fllay,' he thought before coming to a quick stop at the thought of Fllay.

'What about Fllay though. I can't leave her. She seemed so helpless and weak tonight. I don't want to hurt her any more than I have. I don't want her to kill herself because of me,' he thought knowing that he was in a real bind.

He knew that if he wanted to help Lacus that it would end up hurting Fllay. Yet if he wanted to help Fllay that he'd end up hurting Lacus. 'What had I done to get in a situation like this?' he thought roughly sliding his hand through his hair.

He then made a decision. 'I'm sorry Lacus. I just can't leave Fllay,' Kira thought with a frown. He had always dreamed of being with Lacus. Having her love him like he loved her. Yet life was too precious for him to let Fllay give it up just because of his selfishness. He believed in Lacus's will to continue living. He felt that she was too strong to give it up just because of him. Fllay was different. The way he saw her tonight somehow told him that she could very well do what she said.

'Can I really just pretend that this night never happened though? Will I ever be able to go back to the way it was with Lacus? Will I have to even give that up just to keep Fllay happy?' he asked himself hoping that he would never have to do that. He then turned towards his home figuring that he should get some sleep and think about this later. It was all too much to take in for one night.

* * *

Fllay didn't like it. She had her ultimate victory and yet Lacus wasn't even around to brag to. 'Damn her, she always has to make things difficult,' she thought as she approached Siegel and her mother. "Where is Lacus?" she asked them not wanting to reveal the news unless Lacus was there. She wanted to see her pained face so badly.

"She called from a friends house a few minutes ago saying that she was staying the night there," Siegel said which got an angry grunt from his wife. "Are you still angry about that? It's not like she has any classes tomorrow," he said in an exasperated voice.

"You need to stop being so lenient with her and letting her do whatever she wants Siegel," April said with a glare. "After the way she disrespected me earlier, you simply let her continue doing what she wants?" she growled out unhappy that Lacus wasn't punished.

"In all fairness you too were being a bit unreasonable. It was still rather early," Siegel replied rubbing his forehead. Sometimes even he found his wife to be rather unreasonable. "I trust that Lacus will be find at Cagalli's so drop the subject," he said with a tone of finality.

"I swear. Even though both Lacus and Fllay are both your daughters, you still treat Lacus with so much more attention than Fllay just because Lacus is your only blood daughter!" April accused vehemently.

"I'm not having this argument again with you," Siegel said as he stood up. "I'm going to bed. I don't want to have this argument with you again," he said as he left the room leaving Fllay and April in there.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that sweetie," April said as he stood up and walked over to give Fllay a tight hug. "So how did things go tonight? Has there been any progress?" she asked so kindly and gently. She had no problem accusing Siegel of favoring Lacus when she more than favored Fllay over that other woman's daughter.

"Of course!" Fllay said hotly with a grin. "In fact, I've even sealed the deal with the whole thing. Kira and I are engaged just like I planned," she said standing proudly at her greatest victory over Lacus ever.

"Perfect!" April said happily so glad that Fllay had beat Lacus again. "That's the way it should always be. You can never lose to that woman's daughter," she continued darkly as she thought of Lacus's mother and how deeply she despised her and her offspring.

"Of course. I swore that I would never lose to her again after all that she put me through. After all, I don't want to disappoint you again after all that you did to help me become who I am today," Fllay said equally darkly yet with a weird smile.

"That's right sweetie. You can't disappoint me as long as you are better than her," April said hugging Fllay while at the same time digging her nails into Fllay as a warning. She loved her daughter more than anyone but she would never want to have her be second best. Any child of hers would never be second best. They'd always be first even if she had to use force on them for them to get the idea.

Fllay flinched a bit at the feel of the nails but they left quickly. She knew that her mother didn't mean it though. She only wanted the best for her. 'As long as I'm the best, I will never be hurt,' she thought with a grim expression as she tried to block out memories of the past. 'What good is remembering all the pain that bitch had brought me?' she thought wishing the other woman would just disappear all together.

"Keep this up and eventually she will be gone. That nuisance will never again be able to hurt you again. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you to make you better than her. All she does is hurt you. You deserve everything while she deserves nothing," April said with a grin. She knew she was manipulating her daughter for her revenge but she knew that Fllay would be so much better in the end because of it.

"You're right. She is the bad one. All she did was hurt me. You did nothing wrong. I will do anything as long as I can get back at her for everything that she did to me," Fllay said with a laugh looking forward to the day all her pain went away.

"That's right. Now go get cleaned up. We have to start planning for your wedding soon. I'll make sure it is something that will have people talking for the next century," she said proudly as Fllay nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Oh cheer up Lacus," Cagalli told her best friend who was just sitting around moping about this horrible turn in Kira's and Fllay's relationship. "You know, it could be worse, he could've said that he hated you," she said hating seeing Lacus like this.

"What does it matter? I finally managed to tell him my feelings and this happens. Now he'll never be able to even look at me again," she said darkly while wrapping her arms around her knees tightly.

"Or you could just continue on. He didn't actually say anything from what you mentioned. Maybe he wasn't against it. If it's you, I don't mind you having an affair with my brother even if he's with Fllay," Cagalli said in amusement as she gave Lacus a slap on the back.

"That's impossible. I can tell just from his reaction to what I did that he would never chose me over Fllay. She's all he will ever care about," Lacus said hanging her head in defeat.

'Knowing you, you probably left before he could even have a chance to say or do anything,' Cagalli thought but kept it to herself for some reason. "So you're just going to give up? You just going to surrender him to a woman who doesn't care about him in the least and is only using him?!" Cagalli accused. She swore that she would never accept that relationship and was intent on putting an end to it.

"I know that. I hate how she's doing that just to get to me. I doubt he'd really believe us over Fllay. Especially after what I did, he'd probably just take it as me being jealous," Lacus said with a sigh not seeing any way to really put an end to it with making Kira hate her more than he must already do.

"Don't worry about a thing Lacus. I promise you that I will think of something that will get you what you want," Cagalli said with a grin before getting a worried look from Lacus. "What? You can't possibly be worrying about Fllay's feelings about this are you? I don't think she deserves sympathy after all she did for you

"What point is there in trying? The only feelings Kira has are for Fllay. I doubt he could ever love me the way I love him. So why hurt myself more for something that I knew is worthless?" Lacus sadly said as she clutched her legs tighter in her arms.

Cagalli couldn't help but frown at the negativity in Lacus's words. She always knew how Kira really felt for Lacus which is what pissed her off the most about him choosing Fllay over Lacus. She also felt that Fllay must've done something to get engaged to Kira like this. She knew that it was Kira's job to tell Lacus about his real feelings though so she didn't mention it to Lacus. Instead she continued to give Kira quite an earful whenever she got the chance in order to try and improve Kira and Lacus's relationship.

"Don't you worry about that. Just leave it all to me and I'm sure that I can get Kira to say that he loves you. Now you should get some rest and don't worry about a thing," Cagalli said as she turned and left the room before Lacus could voice anymore of her concerns about this.

"Wait!" Lacus yelled out but was ignored as the door closed. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' Lacus thought feeling like something was going to happen but she wasn't really sure if it was going to be a good or bad thing.

* * *

Sleep had not been something Kira could find that night. Even as the morning light spilt through his window, he just continued to stare at his ceiling with his sleep deprived eyes. 'I made my decision but it still troubles me so much,' Kira thought sitting up in his bed.

'What do you expect, you're staying with Fllay for all the wrong reasons,' one part of Kira's mind seemed to taunt. 'Had Fllay not said such thing then you would be with Lacus now,' it continued which frustrated Kira.

'Yeah but doing this could save Fllay,' another part of Kira's mind responded to the first part. 'Could you just leave her alone and constantly be afraid with what she is going to do?' it continued making Kira flinch at the mere idea of it.

Kira hated how he knew both were right. His heart was crying out to be with Lacus but his conscience was screaming at him to protect Fllay from herself. In order to be with one he'd have to betray the feelings of the other.

"I made my choice but I wish it didn't have to be so hard on me," he thought before he heard the sound of his apartment's phone starting to ring. He groaned knowing exactly who it was and exactly what they were probably calling him about.

As expected, Cagalli was on the other side of the line and started to scream into Kira's ear the moment he picked it up. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she screamed making him pull the phone away from his ear to avoid going deaf.

"Morning to you too Cagalli," Kira murmured into the phone while rubbing his sore ear. "I take it you heard from Lacus about what happened last night," he said in a steady voice even though he actually felt a bit of fear towards his sister at that moment. As if he was afraid she'd jump through the phone and strangle him.

"Of course!" she screamed again intending to figure out why Kira would do something so stupid. "What the hell were you thinking?! You love Lacus but get engaged to her sister even when Lacus is finally able to tell her feelings to you. She's been pretty distraught about it all night!" she yelled wishing that she could strangle him through the phone.

"Things have changed Cagalli. I… I don't feel that way about Lacus anymore. I know now that Fllay's the only one I want to be with," Kira lied in a way that made his very being hurt.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Cagalli screamed which made Kira flinch. It wasn't only her yelling but that fact that she was right. "Why would you deliberately hurt Lacus by ignoring her feelings when they were what I know you want most?" she questioned even though she did feel Lacus had some part in that problem by running off too soon.

"I already told you! I don't feel that way anymore. I might have one point but thing change. I really have grown to love Fllay more than I ever loved Lacus. So get over it and leave me alone!" Kira said as he slammed the phone down to end the conversation but he said anything more.

He didn't want to tell them about what had really transpired between him and Fllay. He didn't want them to worry about Fllay like that. 'Lacus is strong, Fllay isn't. That's why I need to protect Fllay more,' Kira kept repeating in his head as if to assure himself that his choice was the right one to make.

'Do you really think you'll be happy with this? Do you really think you like Fllay enough to actually spend the rest of your life with her and not become unhappy?' his mind taunted and the other one didn't make a sound as if silently agreeing with it.

Kira sat down on the floor and ignored the ringing of Cagalli calling back to chew him out for hanging up on her. He felt like crying right then wondering if the pain he was feeling with his decision would ever go away.

He knew that it was wrong to just stay with Fllay out of pity. He knew it would possibly bring him unhappiness and pain to ignore the feelings he had long want to have. He knew he couldn't leave Fllay though, not when her life was on the line. He wished he could turn back time to stop this from ever happening.

* * *

Cagalli growled as she slammed the phone down when Kira wouldn't pick up the phone again. "How dare he hang up on me!" she yelled as her boyfriend Athrun watched her with serious eyes.

"Can you blame him with how you're acting? I won't pretend I'm not annoyed with what he chose to do but there might be a reason," he tried to reason since an angry Cagalli was a woman that was hard to put up with.

"Yeah I can imagine Fllay putting on some pity act like pretending she will kill herself if he ever left her," Cagalli growled out not realizing how right she actually was. "I wish I could just kill that bitch at times. How can someone want to hurt Lacus so bad over such petty jealousy?" she said feeling like she wanted to put a hand through the wall.

"What are you going to do though? Kira's made up his mind. I don't think he'll simply change it because you want him to," Athrun said trying to remain calm and objective as opposed to Cagalli's anger and rashness.

"That is quite a problem but I'm sure I can think of something. Until Kira is officially married to that bitch, I will never give up! Hell, I probably won't give up even if he is. He is my precious brother so I will make sure he never goes through with this huge mistake that he's set himself up in," Cagalli said looking very determined to do it.

"What is it your plan to do this though?" Athrun asked figuring that Cagalli had no real plan set up right then. The dumbfounded look that crossed her face after his question proved that. "If you're trying to do something as big as that then you can't run in with a half-baked scheme, you need to think it through," Athrun said hoping she could think of something good.

Having grown up with Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus; Athrun really worried about their happiness more than anything. He had seen how much suffering Lacus had really gone through because of Fllay's scheming. He'd never liked Fllay to begin with. He'd always seen her as a selfish and immature girl who he simply couldn't stand. He wanted Kira and Lacus to be happy together but that didn't seem possibly as long as Fllay kept scheming.

"Think it over and don't do anything irrational," Athrun said as he stood up. "I have some business to take care of so behave yourself until I come back," he said with a sigh as he threw on his shoes.

"I can't promise anything," Cagalli murmured crossing her arms tightly across her chest as Athrun left the room with another sigh at her attitude. 'I do need to think of something though? What can I possibly do without Fllay getting in the way of it like before?' she thought knowing that it was going to be a long night of thinking.

* * *

'Of course I'd have to go to this dinner. Fllay had to make sure of that just so that she could rub it in my face even more,' Lacus thought sadly and bitterly as she got dressed for what she deemed Fllay's victory dinner.

Fllay made sure that their parents made Lacus go to this by saying it was very important and that everyone had to be there. No doubt her stepmother knew about Fllay's plans and was helping her so she was forcing Lacus to go. Her father was also making her go but only because he really didn't know what was going on and probably wouldn't believe her if she told him the truth.

'I don't want to go to this!' Lacus mentally screamed as she felt like crying but held it back. It was bad enough that she knew about their engagement. She didn't want to feel even worse by having that fact rubbed in her face by both Fllay and her step-mother.

'I won't go! I don't care if even Kira wanted me to go, I would still refuse,' Lacus thought with a determined look. She knew there was no way that she'd be able to get away through the front door though.

'I sure haven't done this in a long time,' she thought with a slight chuckle as she headed over to her window. As a kid, whenever she had a fight with her father or stepmother, often in the latter's case, she'd end up sneaking out through her window and just go over to Kira's place to just get away for a few hours.

Silently she opened the window and looked down from her second story room. Climbing up next to the window were some very sturdy vines as well as a few small ledges that she could crawl down with. So she swung her legs out the window and grabbed a hold of the vines before slowly making her way down.

'This seemed so much easier when I was a kid,' Lacus thought as she crawled down slowly. However, a few feet from the bottom, the vine she was using snap and she fell a few short feet to the bottom.

'That hurt,' Lacus thought rubbing her bottom since she landed on it. She then immediately hid just in case someone came out to see what had made the thump. She was glad when it appeared that no one noticed it and sneaked away and went through some bushes to successfully escape.

However, as soon as Lacus came out of the bushes, she crashed into someone. "I'm so sorry," she said looking at the person before her eyes widened at the sight of Kira standing there. "Sorry," she said in a much more sad tone.

"Lacus," Kira said sadly as he looked at her. It pained him to do so after the decision he had made. "You leaving?" he asked knowing that she was supposed to come with them because her parents told her to.

Lacus didn't answer, instead she hid when the voice of Fllay spoke up, "Kira!" it called out to him making him look away from where Lacus used to be towards where his fiancée was currently standing. "Have you seen Lacus? She was supposed to come with us but she suddenly ran off," Fllay said trying to sound concerned.

Kira knew exactly why Lacus was running away after what had happened between the two of them just two nights before. Her confession was still fresh on his mind. "Sorry, I haven't seen her," Kira said figuring that it was the least he could do for her after all that he'd done to her.

Lacus breathed a sigh of relief at his words. She was glad that he understood her reasons for this and was willing to help her. 'In the end I am bailed out by Kira even when he is the cause of my problems,' she thought as she tried to remain hidden until Fllay left.

A look of distress crossed Fllay's face. "That's too bad. I really wanted this to be a big family thing where we could announce our engagement," Fllay said even though her thoughts on the inside were different, 'this sucks! Now I won't be able to brag to her about it in front of everyone!' she thought getting angry but did her best so as to not show that part of her to Kira. "I guess we'll just have to do so without her. Honestly, what a selfish girl she is to ruin our special day," she said with a pout. "Anyways, hurry up, everyone else is about ready to leave," she ordered before running back into her house.

Lacus slowly stepped out of her hiding place and into Kira's view. "Thank you. You didn't have to cover for me though," she said looking towards the ground instead of at Kira's face.

"I… it's nothing," Kira settled for since he couldn't get the words he wanted to say to her out. He didn't want things to remain as strained as things were right then between them. 'How can I ask her to just keep things the way they were though? That would be just too mean to her,' he thought with a sigh.

"I better go before Fllay comes back out," Lacus said turning to leave but found herself stopped when Kira quickly grabbed her wrist. "Please let go of my wrist Kira," Lacus said solemnly since his touch was making her heart hurt.

"Please wait," Kira said figuring he could at least talk to her. He hadn't exactly meant to grab her wrist like that but he figured that it was best to try and talk to her. "Later tonight, can I please talk to you?" he pleaded not liking how things were right then.

Lacus simply remained silent and that worried Kira. "Please Lacus, this is important. Meet me at nine tonight in the usual place," he said before letting her go. He then turned and walked away leaving it up to Lacus whether to come or not.

If things had been different, Lacus would've jumped at the chance to be with him for a while. But the way things were right then, she didn't think she could bring herself to go there and meet him that night.

'I never wanted things to change like this, even if he was with someone else. But they have and I doubt they could ever go back. Is our friendship really going to end Kira?' she asked herself as she watched him disappear back to Fllay's side.

* * *

There had been a lack of satisfaction on Fllay's part that night when the announcement was made. Without Lacus's expression of pain from the news, she just couldn't be happy about the news she'd given.

"I must say that the news had been absolutely wonderful," April said in the limo on the way home. They'd already dropped Kira off and was on their way back to their home. "It's a shame that Lacus had to ruin by taking off like that. Honestly, she has become such a selfish and immature girl," she said in anger because she really wanted to see the hurt on that woman's child.

Siegel remained silent at the what she said. In some ways he really understood Lacus's feelings. 'When you have two daughters who are both in love with the same man, one is bound to get hurt,' he thought since he'd known for a very long time about Lacus's feelings.

"This is why I keep telling you that she needs to be disciplined more. You let her get away with far too much Siegel," April continued to nag which was getting on her husband's nerves a bit. "Because you're so lenient towards her on ever little thing, she feels that she can get away with everything," she continued before stopping.

"Can you blame her though? It would've been cruel for us to force her to go considering hers and Fllay's circumstances," Siegel said looking at Fllay who was listening to some music on her mp3 player. He figured that Fllay probably didn't know Lacus's feelings for Kira and hoped that she didn't so as not to hurt the sister's relationship even more than it already was with what's going on.

"That isn't an excuse! This should've been a joyous family occasion but she had to ruin it!" she growled before taking a deep breath. 'It was bad because the looks of pain I wanted to see weren't there. That bitch and her child, why do they always have to ruin everything?' she thought keeping a cool face.

"Hey mom," Fllay said happily removing the headphones from her ears not having heard the conversation and probably wouldn't have cared even if she did. It wasn't anything that she didn't already know anyways. "I want to go out and get a dress immediately. Do you know any good places? I want the best one that can possibly be found," she said eagerly.

April grinned at the idea. "Of course, only the best will do for someone in our family. I happen to have an acquaintance who makes wedding dresses for even the stars. We could go and ask him about it. Sure he's far away but I'm up for getting out of town for a while and I'm sure you could use the break honey," she said to Siegel with a smile.

"I don't see why not. It wouldn't be right if my little girl didn't get everything she wanted out of her own wedding," he said with a big smile towards Fllay. "This could be the only one you ever have so you have to make the best out of it," he said already knowing that Lacus would refuse to come.

"I say we leave Lacus here as punishment for skipping out tonight," April said figuring that they could have a normal family thing without Lacus around. Plus she wanted things to go smoothly and they wouldn't be with Lacus always things that didn't go according to her plan. She wanted this wedding done quickly to really drive the final stake into Lacus's heart.

"I agree," Siegel said figuring it was better for Lacus anyways. He wanted both of his daughters to be as happy as they could because of what was going on and figured that this was the best option. He then pulled out his cell phone to call Lacus and explain things to her. She hadn't been answering her cell phone before then but he had a feeling that she would answer that time.

* * *

"Come on Lacus, you've got to go. Are you really willing to lose everything else with Kira? That would be doing exactly what Fllay wants. She wants to drive you away from the one you love most," Cagalli said after Lacus explained what Kira wanted earlier in the day. "He's probably there right now waiting for you," she continued eagerly hoping something would happen to counter Fllay's plans.

Lacus was stopped from answering when she heard her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her father and knew that it was safe to pick up if it was home and not April who was calling her. "Yes father?" she asked while putting the cell phone to her ear.

Cagalli listened to at least Lacus's end of the conversation and picked up bits and pieces of the information. She then questioned Lacus when the phone call ended. "Your parents and Fllay are leaving for a little while next week?" Cagalli questioned trying to get the fact about what Lacus had talked about straight. While on the inside she was grinning at the mere thought of what she could be able to do with this opportunity.

"Yeah, Fllay's insisting on getting the most expensive dress so they're going out of town to look for one. They're going to be gone several days in doing so," Lacus explained with a roll of her eyes. "I can't go though because I skipped out," Lacus said not looking the least bit upset at the news.

"That's perfect for you then," Cagalli said which confused Lacus. "Fllay won't be around to control him so you can make a move," Cagalli said grinning broadly as she imagined all that she planned to do to get Kira to reveal his true feelings for Lacus in that time. "Before you object, think about Kira. Do you want him to get hurt because of Fllay's inferiority complex? That's all I can see happening if Fllay continued this foolish quest of hers," she said knowing she hit a soft spot in Lacus.

"There's nothing we could do though. Kira loves Fllay. He chose her even though I told him my feelings. Do you honestly think there's anything I can actually do to stop her?" Lacus asked since she had tried many times already and had failed just as many times.

"We need to tempt him enough to make him forget about Fllay. I have a few idea that might work as well," Cagalli said with a grin as a plan was slowly coming together. "Don't ask question now. Right now, you need to go meet Kira. Try and at least salvage what you can with him. I know that you're just going to be even more miserable if you don't go and lose him completely," Cagalli said hating how her normally high spirited friend was so depressed.

Lacus knew Cagalli was right. She simply couldn't leave things as they were with Kira. "Just one problem, I was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago," Lacus said looking at the clock. "I doubt that he would still be there," she said sadly.

"Trust me, he's still there. Now get up and get the hell over there," Cagalli said grabbing Lacus and pushing her out the door. 'If it's you, I'm sure that he'll likely continue to wait even if you don't come until tomorrow,' she thought with a smile as she watched her friend leave.

* * *

Kira sighed as he waited at their secret place for Lacus. His breath turned to smoke right in front of him from the chill of the night. 'Who cares how cold it is? I need to say this to Lacus or I will hate myself. I will do it even if I ruin everything else in the end,' he thought rubbing his arms to warm them up a bit.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was approaching an hour after the time he told her to meet him. 'She'll come. I know she will. Even if she is late I believe in her,' he thought as he stood up and started to walk around. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing though. Maybe with this she could move passed me,' he thought even though he didn't like the idea.

"Kira," a voice behind Kira said making him turn around. He couldn't help the smile at the sight of Lacus. "Why are you still here? I'm nearly an hour late," she stated looking towards the ground.

"Because this is important. It's so important that I would've waited here all night in order to say it to you," Kira said staring at her with sad eyes. "We really need to talk about this Lacus. It's not something we can run away from and hope that it just goes away," he continued knowing that what he had to say would be painful and yet better for the both of them.

"Why do you even care though?" Lacus questioned negatively as pain flittered through her eyes. "You have Fllay. So why do you even bother with me anymore?" she asked looking deep into his eyes hoping to see some hope.

"Because you're important to me Lacus. The feelings I have for you have nothing to do with Fllay or anyone else," Kira exclaimed hating how she seemed so weak willed compared to the Lacus that he'd grown up with. She was always so bright, never being without a smile. 'Had my decision really hurt her so badly?' he asked himself. "Why couldn't you have just told me how you felt sooner?" Kira said without meaning to and froze when he realized that he did.

Lacus's eyes widened at what he said. "What do you mean?! What difference could it have possibly made?! From the beginning you've only liked Fllay!" she accused as a few tears made their way down her cheek.

A hand unconsciously made it way out and wiped away the tears that feel down Lacus's cheeks. "Tears don't suit you, only smiles do," Kira said looking at her sadly. "You're wrong Lacus," he continued figuring that getting the truth out might be better than letter her suffer like this in constant doubt of herself.

"There was once a time when I would've been so happy to get such a confession from you," Kira admitted and watched as Lacus freeze up in shock. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't be saying this since it could really hurt Fllay but the words were simply coming out and he couldn't stop them any longer. "Because I had loved you so much," he admitted the feelings that had been buried within him for so long.

The words that she had just heard brought on a new wave of tears from Lacus. "Why?" she said softly at first before she glared at Kira, "Why are you telling me this now?! Why tell me this when it's too late?! What good does it do to tell me this when you've obviously made up your mind to abandon me and be with only Fllay?!" she screamed out in pain. However, she was stopped from her screaming when a pair of lips were placed over her own.

Kira hadn't meant to kiss her but his body had acted upon it's own at the sight of her pain. She seemed resistant at first but he felt her slowly give in to her heart ad kiss him back. Considering that he was engaged, he knew that he should pull away but he simply couldn't separate himself from Lacus right then.

It felt like an eternity when it had only been a few seconds before they broke apart. "I did this in order to move on," Kira said and heard Lacus's crying increase. "I can't tell you my reasons for why this is all happening but I needed to say this. It may be hard now but you have to move on too. As much as we want it, it can't happen," Kira said giving Lacus a hug before he turned and left quickly since he wasn't sure he could take her crying anymore without doing anything that he would regret.

It was selfish to tell Lacus his feelings when nothing could come out of it. But all he saw recently since the night he got engaged to Fllay was that she was suffering more and more because she didn't know. Although she was angry at him for his selfishness, he thought that he could see a bit of the old her again and not the constantly depressed one that he'd seen lately. That alone made him feel a bit better even if his heart felt dead at his choice.

Lacus collapsed to her knees once Kira was out of view since she didn't feel she had the strength to stand. 'If only I'd acted sooner I could've been with him and I wouldn't have to have felt so much pain,' she thought as she just sat there for several minutes.

Several more minutes passed and Cagalli came walking into the area having seen Kira leave it but not Lacus. "Are you ok Lacus?" she asked kneeling down in front of her to check on her best friend.

"What do I have to do?" Lacus suddenly asked in a voice that held resolve even if it was shaky from all her crying. "You said that you had some ideas that could help me get Kira, what do you want me to do to make them work?" Lacus asked firmly as she wiped away the remains of her tears.

Cagalli grinned at Lacus's resolve. "Now there's the Lacus I used to know," she said with a chuckle as she helped Lacus off the ground. "I knew that you just wouldn't be able to let Kira go," she said as she started to explain some of her ideas to Lacus.

Lacus listened carefully as she explained things. 'I don't know what Fllay did to make Kira do this but I won't let it succeed, but I'll steal him right out from under her,' she thought as her resolution strengthened even more.

* * *

I was well aware Fllay's reasons seemed rather petty in the first chapter. I Just happened to leave out a few details of it for this chapter. This was a rather hard chapter for me to write since it was rather depressing to me but it had to be done. I hope all of you liked it and i hope to see lots of reviews.


End file.
